Hospital
by SaveMeFandoms
Summary: Dan gets really sick and has to go to the hospital. He is scared and Phil tries to help. Phil needs his own help along the way. Teen for one major cuss word at the end. Warning: PHAN


_**AN: Hey, everyone! I was scrolling through #DanAndPhil and I came across a picture of Dan in Phil's hoodie cuddling with a toy Phil gave him. Dan was ill when the picture was taken so I asked if I could write a fanfic inspired by it. They said yes and here I am! I actually did some reearch on this! XD This picture was sweet and innocent so I'm going to break your hearts. Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil, obviously. Warnings: I'm American (Don't hate on my vocabulary, blame American society), may cause severe crying (Maybe. I don't think I'm that good) and need to comment(PLEASE!). PLZ review! Love you, -Kit**_

Dan lay in his bed as Phil sat next to him. The younger boy had been ill the last week and it was getting worse. Phil was thinking to himself as he took his flatmate's temprature. He was obviously worried about Dan, I mean, who wouldn't be. But, as Dan lay in his bed, brown eyes half closed, skin pale, you could tell he was sick. And the thought of him being hospitalized made Phil so scared that he could almost vomit. If anything was seriously wrong, Phil wasn't sure if he could take it.

The thermometer beeped, dragging Phil out of his nightmare-ish daydream. Phil glanced down at the felt like he'd collapse. 109`Fahrenheit _**(Yes, I know they use Celsius- Centigrade. I don't) **_He tried, unsuccessfully, to NOT look scared. It didn't work. Dan looked absolutely terrified. Phil knew that Dan didn't like the hospital and needed to find a way to calm him down. Phil told Dan that he'd be right back, then ran for his room, grabbing his favorite green hoodie and a stuffed toy. He walked back into the room and helped Dan put his hoodie on. "Dan, you're running a fever so we need to go to the hospital. But don't worry," he hands Dan the doll. "I'll be right with you."

The two boys sat in the waiting room of the hospital for almost a half hour before getting help. Finally, they ended up in a room with a female nurse. "Hello, I'm Samantha. What seems to be the problem today?" Phil spoke, "My flatmate's been sick the last week and he's running a fever." "Can you describe your symptoms?" The nurse asked Dan. Groaning, Dan said, "stomach pain, nausea, vomiting, headache.." As he snuggled closer into Phil's hoodie, you could tell, he was already tired with this. "Okay," She wrote something down on a notepad. "Can you describe your pain? Is it crampy?" "I guess so." "uhh. Okay. Anything else?" The boys shook their heads. "I'll be back then."

Dan sat on the hospital bed looking rather nervous. So, Phil cralled into the bed with him. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and pulled him close. Dan leaned into the older boy, and closed his eyes. This was a completely friend move. Right? After all, they were just friends. They sat like that for about 10 minutes before the nurse came back. This time, she was with a doctor. The doctor had brown hair and blue eyes. He was pale, but not as much as Dan, and looked sad. The brown haired boy moved closer to Phil. After a moment of unbearable silence, the doctor spoke. "We thought it'd be something simple, Mr. Howell. However, it's called Meningitis. It's the inflammation of the membranes around the brain. And, because you've been sick for a week and it doesn't seem to begetting better, we fear that it may be too late to save you. I'm so sorry."

Dan had begun crying as soon as the doctor had left. Phil just held him, trying to get this information into his brain. As he held the younger boy, he googled the disease, reading through the results. 'Seek immediate medical attention', 'potentially life- threatening infection', 'could cause long term problems or death'. It hit all at once. Phil could barley support himself but he knew, if he cried, Dan would freak out. Phil needed to stay calm, for Dan.

Somehow, he'd manage to get the nurse to let him stay. As Dan slept, Phil tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable in the hospital's chair. At about midnight, he tiptoed over to is sleeping friend, held his un-IV'd hand, and prayed. "God. I know I don't normally think about you, or try to talk to you. But, I need your help." He started crying. "D-Dan is really sick and I-.. I don't know what I'd do without him. I-I-I just want to wake up. For this to be a dream. I want to hear Dan's midnight pacing. I'll never call it annoying again. I wont take him for granted. I-I promise to try harder. I promise I'll do better. I'll do anything just to have him back to normal. I want to hear him laugh, smile. I want to walk him on him singing and tapping while editing videos. I want him just how he is. And I promise to tell him I-" That's when it clicked. He realized for the first time because he wasn't trying to hide it. Phil worrying about Dan, Phil giving Dan his favorite hoodie, Phil wrapping his arm around Dan to calm him down, Phil holding Dan while he cried, Phil crying himself, Phil praying to have Dan back, everything. It wasn't a friend thing. Phil was just about to wake him up when, BEEEEEEEP...

Phil had been ushered out of the room, quickly, by doctors and nurses. Or at least they'd tried to. Phil held tight to the bed side and they eventually gave up, instead, letting him stay as long as he was out of the way. After a while, the doctors were ready to give up. Phil could barely stand as he watched as one at a time, 4 the nurses and doctors that were in the room nodded to Phil solemnly, and left. Leaving one guy left, who wouldn't give up. Twenty minutes had passed but it felt like an eternity. as Phil eventually collapsed on the floor. His entire life had imploded and he didn't think he'd be able to move on. Even worse, he'd never get to tell Dan how he felt! If he hadn't been so bloody thick, he could have told him sooner. But he didn't realize until too late! And now he was gone.. His life was gone..

Suddenly, there was coughing and sputtering from the bed. Dan sat up, and the machine worked again. Phil was in total shock, slowly, crawling to the bed and staring at Dan who, now, seemed fine. The black haired, blue eyed, boy stood, leaning closer and closer to Dan before slapping him. The brown haired boy yelped in pain and surprise as he looked back at Phil who went to hit him again! Dan grabbed the elder's wrist, causing him to loose his balance and fall forwards, into Dan. Phil kept trying to hit Dan as he sat on his knees, in front of him. "You fucking prick!" He couldn't help but cry. He was so angry at Dan. "You were dead! You left me! You were gone, Dan!" He stopped trying to hurt Dan, letting the younger hold him. "Twenty minutes. I thought I lost you. Four of the doctors gave up on you, Dan! I thought I'd never get to tell you.." Phil got really quiet all of a sudden. Dan reached under Phil's chin, making him look up. He bent down and kissed him, passionatly. Their soft lips met and the two boys melted. Way too soon, Dan pulled away and spoke. "I love you too, Phil."

Two weeks later, after a ton of debating, a new video appeared on Dan's and Phil's channels. The video was entitled _Hospital._ The video was Dan and Phil and they told the Phandom what had happened. They started from Dan being sick to his heart stopping for twenty minutes straight. Then, Dan wrapped his arm around Phil and they held each other close. Looked into each other's eyes then back at the camera. Dan spoke. "After being dead for twenty minutes, Phil was really upset and worried and I realized that I almost died without telling him something important." Dan leaned down and kissed Phil, it was a short kiss, that ended way too soon. Phil giggled. "I love you, Dan." "Love you too, Phil." Then Dan looked into the camera. "Phan is real. So go ahead and comment that you told us so. You were right. We just didn't realize it."

THE END

_**AN: Okay, please note, my research isn't sound. I over exagerated the disease Dan got. But, it was based on the description of the disease I found online. The longest anyone's ever come back after dying was 80 minutes according to Yahoo answers. Also on Yahoo answers, I found out that doctors normally give up CPR after no later than 20 minutes. That's why I chose that number, it's based on research. I had alot of fun, as I normally do with picture based fanficton and thanks so much to the Instagram account, for letting me use your photo. :D Don't forget to review and I love ya! -Kit**_


End file.
